world_of_homestuckfandomcom-20200214-history
021514-Ryspor-Tlaloc
greatTenochtitlan GT began pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 18:41 -- 06:41 GT: Fixhbitch 06:41 GT: WHAT THE FUCK HAVE I BEEN HEARING FROM XERIAD 06:42 GT: ~Moʃt likely ʃome ʃort of whining abovt how ʃhe can't be blamed if her kiʃmeʃiʃ iʃ aʃ inactive aʃ he'ʃ been.~ 06:43 GT: Excuxe me?! 06:44 GT: ~I'm merely drawing conclvʃionʃ from what I've ʃeen and heard.~ 06:44 GT: ~Or rather, not heard.~ 06:44 GT: Xo you aren't denying it 06:45 GT: And how the fuck am I xuppoxed to be "active' when I'm not even on the planet xhe'x on 06:45 GT: I'm awaiting death and I get the wonderful newx that thix dumb little bitch ix xcrewing with fin-boy 06:46 GT: ~Have yov contacted her at all ʃince yov left the planet?~ 06:46 GT: YEX 06:47 GT: ~How many TIMEʃ, exactly?~ 06:48 GT: A few!! 06:49 GT: It doexn't fucking matter! 06:51 GT: You think that givex you two an excuxe? 06:51 GT: ~I don't think it giveʃ yov an excvʃe, really.~ 06:52 GT: ~Yov can't expect her to remain devoted if yov don't interact with her at leaʃt once daily. Otherwiʃe ʃhe'll latch onto the firʃt likely target ʃhe ʃeeʃ.~ 06:52 GT: ~Jvʃt look at what happened with Doir.~ 06:53 GT: Becauxe xhe hax the attention xpan of a 2 xweep old? 06:54 GT: ~It'ʃ more the fact that ʃhe'll do anything to ʃtay important, in my opinion.~ 06:56 GT: ~I really don't ʃee why yov're fretting. ʃhe made it excrvciatingly clear thiʃ waʃ a 'one-night ʃtand'.~ 06:56 GT: ~Vnleʃʃ, of covrʃe, ʃhe'ʃ broken vp with yov.~ 06:56 GT: XHE WAX CONTEMPLATING IT 06:56 GT: ~I'm almoʃt flattered.~ 06:57 GT: ~It figvreʃ ʃhe'd back ovt at the laʃt ʃecond. I don't know why I waʃ expecting anything elʃe, really.~ 06:57 GT: And if xhe xo much ax lookx at your tiny, underdeveloped bulge 06:57 GT: I will rip your heart out and jump on it 06:58 GT: ~I appreciate the ʃentimentʃ, bvt I already have ʃomeone I hate.~ 07:01 GT: Reaaaally 07:02 GT: ~Vm, yeʃ. Have yov not been paying attention thiʃ entire converʃation?~ 07:04 GT: ~ʃhe'ʃ a terrible kiʃʃer, incidentally.~ 07:05 GT: Do you actually hate-love her 07:05 GT: Ryxpor we all know you're too much of a puxxy to hate 07:07 GT: ~ʃhe iʃ TERRIBLE. ʃhe pretendʃ to be ʃhy and inʃecvre, bvt ʃhe'ʃ NOT, ʃhe'ʃ manipvlative, and a ʃKANK. ʃhe iʃ one of the moʃt wretched trollʃ I have ever encovntered.~ 07:07 GT: Xhe'x manipulative? Hahahah, give me a break 07:08 GT: ~ʃhe broke vp with Doir pvrely for the ʃake of gaining virgin majyykʃ, and ʃhe'ʃ vʃing Leon'ʃ crvʃh on her to manipvlate him into making the REʃT of vʃ look horrid in compariʃon to her.~ 07:08 GT: ((*thinking)) 07:09 GT: ~Oh, ʃhe claimʃ to ʃtill love Doir, ʃhe'ʃ jvʃt pvt their relationʃhip on 'hiatvʃ', which iʃ the moʃt ridicvlovʃly flimʃy excvʃe I've ever heard.~ 07:09 GT: Virgin majyykx? 07:10 GT: ~One of the former playerʃ waʃ aged by Jack, which accidentally allowed him to tap into hiʃ 'virgin majyykʃ'. I'm not entirely ʃvre how it workʃ myʃelf.~ 07:11 GT: Woa 07:11 GT: Xeriad ix a bitch 07:12 GT: I mean, I alwayx knew that 07:12 GT: ~Yov're JVʃT realizing thiʃ?~ 07:12 GT: But xhe'x...a xmart bitch 07:12 GT: ~Yeʃ, which iʃ what makeʃ it all the worʃe, becavʃe ʃhe knowʃ EXACTLY what ʃhe'ʃ doing.~ 07:14 GT: WOW 07:14 GT: I HATE HER EVEN MORE NOW 07:14 GT: Do you wanna ruin her life together 07:15 GT: ~ʃome ʃort of...joint kiʃmeʃiʃ ventvre, yov mean?~ 07:15 GT: Ye 07:15 GT: That 07:16 GT: ~I...ʃvppoʃe I'm willing to give it a try. It'ʃ better than trying to ʃabotage yov at every tvrn, in any caʃe.~ 07:17 GT: Wait what 07:18 GT: ~Not that I waʃ planning to do that, at all.~ 07:20 GT: ... 07:20 GT: What the fuck ix wrong with all of you people 07:23 GT: ~Nothing that yov don't have in ʃpadeʃ aʃ well, believe me.~ 07:24 GT: FIRXT OF ALL 07:24 GT: Kixx her again 07:24 GT: You're done kid 07:25 GT: ~I think yov and I may have very different ideaʃ of what a 'joint kiʃmeʃiʃ ventvre' meanʃ.~ 07:25 GT: Xecondly, we're going to kick her axx in tandem the xecond all three of ux are together 07:26 GT: ~Yov ʃee, the word 'kiʃmeʃiʃ' implieʃ that yeʃ, kiʃʃing will be done qvite vigorovʃly for both partieʃ involved.~ 07:26 GT: I thought it wax a xilly little one night xtand, right? 07:27 GT: Fucking liarx all of you 07:28 GT: ~What exactly did yov THINK yov were propoʃing, ʃome ʃort of "Let'ʃ-Beat-Vp-ʃeriad" clvb?~ 07:30 GT: Platonic hate exixtx 07:30 GT: And if you don't want my platonic hate for you to go from a bubbling tar pit to a roiling ocean of dark, you'd better lixten to me 07:32 GT: ~No, I think not. Yov ʃee, I'm not abovt to give vp pvrʃving ʃeriad becavʃe ʃome whiny Trolltec ʃayʃ he doeʃn't approve.~ 07:34 GT: When did you grow a pair of xhame globex 07:36 GT: ~When I ʃtarted having to lead the team.~ 07:37 GT: ~Now, I'm willing to compromiʃe and 'ʃhare' ʃeriad, if only to avoid vnneceʃʃary conflict, bvt it ʃeemʃ yov're not amenable to that, ʃo it appearʃ we've reached an impaʃʃe.~ 07:38 GT: Do you know how relationxhipx even work 07:40 GT: ~Yeʃ, I'd ʃay ʃo. Black 'threeʃomeʃ' are, while vncommon, not vnheard of. It'ʃ not like I want to do thiʃ, in any caʃe.~ 07:42 GT: NOT UNHEARD OF?!? 07:42 GT: Goddamn, you would be xacrificed for adultery, ax it xhould be, holy xhit 07:45 GT: ~We're not in the Trolltec Empire anymore, Dorthy. Aʃ I ʃaid, it'ʃ not the ideal relationʃhip, bvt yov won't ʃtop hating ʃeriad, and I won't ʃtop hating ʃeriad, ʃo I'm really not ʃvre how beʃt to proceed here, other than reʃort to...vnorthodox meaʃvreʃ.~ 07:46 GT: I could juxt kick your axx 07:51 GT: ~I'm actvally ʃomewhat intereʃted to hear how exactly yov plan to do that.~ 07:55 GT: Becauxe you're a fucking twig who loxt to Joxxik in a fight? 07:55 GT: I'm pretty xure I got thix 07:55 GT: ~Need I remind yov I once climbed vp an ogre and ʃtabbed itʃ eyeʃ ovt, killing it inʃtantly?~ 07:56 GT: ~And I waʃ really more referring to how yov're cvrrently on an entirely different land waiting for yovr execvtion at the handʃ of Jack and with no way to reach me at thiʃ time.~ 07:59 GT: Ah 07:59 GT: Fuck 07:59 GT: ~Hahaha, now yov ʃee yovr dilemma.~ 08:00 GT: Well, I will when I xee you next fixh 08:00 GT: Alxo, pleaxe punch her in the face for me once, 08:01 GT: ~Oh, not to worry, I will.~ 08:01 GT: It xhould get the black outta your xyxtem at leaxt -- greatTenochtitlan GT ceased pestering gregariousTroubadour GT at 20:01 -- 08:04 GT: ~Perhapʃ with my movth.~